


even though it's a cruel world

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [23]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Leader Nile Freeman, New Immortal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Several hundred years later, it's Nile's turn.
Series: September Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	even though it's a cruel world

Nile wakes with a jolt. The death rattles in her mind as the boat rocks from side-to-side in the storm. The rest of the dream are scattered images _—_ a young woman holding a carving knife, a kitchen full of broken glass and gunfire, and then the blood _— her resurrection —_

“Fuck,” she gasps. This is too much. It’s too soon. Joe and Nicky have only recently lost their immortality and Nile wants to slam her fists against the wall.

_Is this what Andy felt?_

Nile grabs the guitar case that holds the labrys. _I’m coming,_ she promises, touching her old cross. 


End file.
